Haunter Jewelry!
by AllDayCartoonsandAnime
Summary: The trio are going on a vacation after a year of being apart. They stumble upon a broken down car with something they should've left in the trunk. Ash and Misty getting trapped together, Brock coming to the rescue, and a few inappropriate jokes here and there. AshxMisty , BrockxOfficer Jenny


**Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, Pokemon USA, Game Freak, and Shogakukan Productions this is just a fan-made parody.**

(Brock and Ash are running from something)

"How the hell did we get into this mess?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Brock, you mother fucking asshole, if we survive this I'm going to kill you!"

"We have to survive this first!"

So you're probably wondering what's chasing us and why it's chasing us. Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, pun intended. So how did I get into this mess you ask? It's a long story, but it all started when Brock, Misty, and I decided to go on vacation almost 4 weeks ago. You see it's been a year since we've seen each other and we really needed to catch up and unwind so we decided to go on a road trip. Things went wrong when we saw a car broken down in the middle of the road.

"Brock I'm getting tired of driving, how far are we from the next town?"

"The next town isn't for another hundred miles." Brock was reading the directions right next to me.

"I feel like we've been in this car forever!"

"Misty at least you aren't the one driving." Misty was one of my best friends, or more than that, we really haven't established that yet. Anyway so we were driving down the road when were stopped by a car in the middle of the road.

"Why is there a car in the middle of the road?" I asked

"Because it broke down."

"Misty shut up, it was a rhetorical question."

"Guys, we should probably see if anyone needs our help." Brock would later regret saying that. So we got out of our car and walked up to the broken down car. There was no one in it. But it was unlocked so we got nosy and looked in it. Just saying it wasn't my idea.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Come on Misty, it's obviously abandoned."

"Pika, Pikachu." By the way I brought Pikachu with us.

"You don't know that. What if the owner decided to walk to town and get help?"

"Look Misty you can either get back in the car or look around with us."

"Never in a million-,"

"Hey Misty," Brock said, "I found a sweet ass fishing pole here."

"Really?!" She opened the back seat and found the fishing pole next to a few bags of junk. She seemed really happy. I opened the glove department to find a dirty magazine.

"Hey Brock check it out!"

"Woah! Where did you find this?"

Misty took the magazine, rolled it and chucked it as far as she could. Well in retrospect I understand why she did it. But at the time I was a bit of an asshole and simply said, "Misty, what did you do that for?"

"If I'm going to be traveling with you guys again I don't want to see you reading any dirty magazines."

"Hey it's none of your business!"

"It is my business, I don't want you to see naked women."

"Uh… Don't you mean you don't want anyone to see you with me looking at pictures of naked women?"

"Uh, yeah that's what I meant." She was always really bad at hiding it, like are adventures in Kanto and Johto. I wonder why I never really asked her out on a real date. Oh yeah that's right.

"Whatever! Just shut up and let's get back on the road!"

"Hold on a minute we still haven't looked in the trunk." Brock was really gonna regret saying that. We got out of the car with Misty carrying her knew fishing pole. We opened the trunk and we saw a duffel bag in there.

"I wonder what's in here."

"Ash, maybe you should just leave it alone." I should have listened to Misty but I didn't and I opened it. Inside there was…

"Holy Shit!"

Brock reacted with a question, "What is it Ash?"

"There's a bunch of jewelry in here."

"Jewelry! Move Ash I wanna see!" she shoved me aside and started trying on all the jewelry she could. "This tiara is just amazing!"

"Calm down Misty, these are probably stolen so what we're going to do is get to the nearest town and turn this stuff in."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"Yes Misty we do." We brought the bag with us and made our way to the next town. So are first stop was the pokemon center so I could get Pikachu all healed up, I sorta had a run in with a few sandshrews and kacleons. After that we went to the nearest police station with the duffel bag. When we got there we were greeted by Officer Jenny.

"Hello, what brings you here kids?"

"Just the lovely sight of your beautiful face Officer Jenny." Then Croagunk comes out of his pokeball and does the usual.

"Actually, we're here to turn in a bunch of Jewelry, we thought it might be stolen."

"Sorry kids, but there hasn't been a recent jewelry store robbery in this entire region and no one has reported any Jewelry missing."

"So does that mean we can keep it?!" Of course Misty would say that.

"I'm afraid not you'll just have to leave this to us, just in case that we get a report of 85 million pokedollars worth of jewelry going missing."

"Well thanks for taking care of this for us."

So we left the police station, we got hungry so we went to a nearby restaurant. It took hours for our food to get to us, well it felt like hours.

"Finally our food's here we can eat." Misty and I scarfed downed everything we could order while Brock calmly ate. After we were done we went for a walk around town, but what we didn't know was that someone was following us.

"Hey Ash do you wanna-," *Bonk*

"Ash!" *Bonk*

I turned around only to get hit in the head and knocked out. We later awoke in a small room with a tall black- haired man in a brown leather jacket.

"Where are we?"

"I'll be asking the questions here, first what did you do with the bag of jewelry you found?"

"We turned it into the police station, it wasn't ours."

"No it wasn't, did any of you try on the jewelry?"

"My friend Misty did." Misty woke up and shouted. "WHERE AM I, AND WHERE IS MY JEWELRY?"

"What are you talking about Misty?"

"This is exactly what I feared, she's been cursed."

"What are you talking about being cursed?" That was the beginning of this whole fiasco, from that point on we had an entire problem in our hands.

_A/N: Well that was my first chapter of my new story, please feel free to review the story or not. The next chapter will be uploaded in a few days, this is me signing out, All day watching cartoons and anime!


End file.
